Episode 8988 (12th September 2016)
Plot Sean tries to avoid the fact that he's forty, insisting that he's thirty-nine, and isn't happy that he's living with Norris and has no friends. Beth vows to make amends with Craig by visiting the police station and forcing them to reconsider his application. Caz tells Maria how happy she has been living with her and Liam. Roy has baked a cake for Sean on Eva's instructions. Luke returns after a great weekend away with a girl, having not told a concerned Steph where he was. Billy assures a sulky Todd he’d like nothing more than to live together but it’s just not possible. He’s placated by Billy’s words. Sean's underwhelmed when the factory girls suggest drinks in the Rovers to celebrate. Robert persuades a reluctant Steph to cover for a holidaying Leanne as bistro manager and instantly tasks her with overseeing a booking for a party of twenty celebrating a seventieth birthday. Audrey reveals that Claudia Colby won the Stylists' Awards and warns a nervous Maria that Caz is getting her feet under the table. Sean reveals to Billy how down he is with the state of his life at forty and invites him and Todd to his drinks. Maria tells Caz that Aidan's got her an interview for a job at a local factory. Grateful Caz instinctively kisses her on the lips. Maria’s confused by the gesture. Sally winds up Beth into contacting the police about Craig. Kate’s pleased when Aidan reveals he’s trying to find Caz a job to get rid of her. Aidan’s contact Vanessa interviews Caz. All’s going swimmingly until Vanessa explains the job is based in Newcastle. Insisting she can’t leave Weatherfield, Caz turns down the offer. Troubled Maria admits to Audrey and Sophie that Caz kissed her. Pointing out that Maria’s a magnet for the gays, they all fall about laughing. But Maria’s mortified to find Caz has walked in and heard every word. Caz flees, humiliated. Faye confides to Anna that she’s written to Craig’s dad in prison on his behalf. Anna’s appalled. Steph discovers that she's missed an email requesting a cake for the bistro party. Anna marches Faye round to see Craig and tell him about the letter. As Billy and Todd join Sean’s friends in the Rovers for a birthday drink, Billy gets a phone call from his bishop with a complaint. Sean looks guilty. Maria tells Sophie that Caz has packed her bags and left. Fearing what she might do, she enlists a reluctant Sophie to help search for her. Craig and Beth are furious to learn of Faye’s interference. A row erupts as Sinead arrives with a letter for Craig. Craig tears it open and announces that his dad wants to see him. Beth’s devastated. Cast Regular cast *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent Guest cast *Vanessa - Victoria Bush Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: When Caz goes missing after making a move on Maria, a reluctant Sophie is enlisted to help search for her; and Billy gets a disturbing phone call from his bishop. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,810,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2016 episodes